Kats Total Drama life
by smurf lover forever
Summary: Kat and Cody are best friends, but when they get on a reality show with a couple of their other friends, the two start to relize that maby their more the friends.
1. Chapter 1

Kat was laying on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She was playing "Mine Craft" (Awesome game lol). She was kinda a vidio game person like one of her best friends. She has brown hair witch she always wears in a braid a red shirt and blue jeans with red and blue shoes.

All of a sudden she heard her phone ring, It just happen to be her best friend who liked vidio games as much as her. His name was Cody Anderson. She answered it and put it on speeker phone so she could also play mind craft.

"Hey codemister." she said with a chuckle.

"Hey Kitty-Kat." he said in a kind of flirty voice, just to be funny.

"Dude you really got to get a new nick name for me. Kitty-Kat just sounds like a name where were going out." she said as she played on her computer.

"Sorry cant come up with another one. Any way, whats up?" he asked.

"playin' vidio games, you?" she asked.

"Same, im playin' "Call Duty". Best game ever." he said as he played.

She looked away from her computer for a second and at her phone like he was their. "Dude i told you befor the best game ever is..." she couldet finnish case she heard a exsplode come from her computer. she turned back to her screen.  
"Aw crap. Stupid creepers." she said as she came back to life on her game.

"Dude you still play Mine Craft?" Cody asked.

"Ya, its awesome." she replied. "The only thing that gets me mad are the creepers. They always blow up my stuff. Good thing i dident have anthing with me." she said with a relife sigh.

"Go on two player and ill play to." cody said shutting off his Xbox and getting out his laptop.

"Alright codester." she said logging off and getting on two player.

The both of them played for a few hours laughing joking around and killing eachother on the game just for fun. But then both their moms said they hade to go to bed so they both said by to each other logged off and went to sleep.  
But little did they know the next moring they both would get a note that would change their lives. (we will also be meeting a few other of the TDI charecters that i make live in their nabor hood lol) 


	2. Chapter 2

Befor I start I just want to add i do not own TD serise. But i do own Kat and someone who will come later in the story.

Kat was woken up by her alarm clock the next morning. She tuned it off and got out of bed to get put on her useual owfit then went down stairs to join her family for brectfist.

Kat hads a big family she has two little twin brothers ,Timmy and Jimmy, both 6. A big sister ,Sam, whos 19. A big brother ,Jake, whos 21, and a sister her age, Bri who along with her is 14. She also has a mom and dad.  
Her family was big but not as big as her friend noah, he has 8 siblings.

"Morning everyone." Kat said as she got down stairs to the kitchen.

"Well theirs sleeping beauty." Sam said with a smeirk.

"Good morning to you two Sam." Kat said while rolling her eyes.

"Beauty? More like Frankin-stine." Timmy said, witch made his twin burst out laughing.

"Moring little devils." Kat said as she gave them both noggies, witch made them grone in anoyence.

She chukeld and went and sat next to Bri. "Morning Kat." Bri said as Kat sat down next to her.

"Morning Bri, are you and jake the only ones who give me normal good mornings?" she said with an eye brow raised.

Then Jake came over and put a bowl of cerial in front of Kat. "Hey sport, glad to see your finnaly up." Jake said with a smile.

"Hey Jake, were are mom and dad?" Kat asked as her big brother sat in the seat next to her.

"Thay both went to work, they will be back around 4." Jake said. "Oh ya a letter came in the mail for you." Jake said as he tosed Kat the letter.

"Sweet." Kat said as she picked up the letter. Kat opened it up and read it shee couldent belive what she read. Kats eyes nearly poped out of her head.

"Oh my gosh! I got invited to a huge resort!" Kat said full of exsitement.

Befor anyone could ask anything Kat ran up to her room to tell some of her friends.

Her siblings were confused, but just egnord it.

Kat open her laptop to see who was on vidio chat. Cody, Noah, Izzy, DJ, Tyler and Lesawna were on. She sent them a group chat request, witch they all exsepted.

"Hey whats up?" Tyler asked.

"Ya whats up girl?" Lesawna asked.

"Did anyone els get an inventation to a resort?" Kat asked.

"Actually ya I did im stoked dude." DJ said with a big smile.

The rest said they did also.

"Whoa HA! What an awesome suprise, Izzy love rezorts." Izzy said with an evil smile, witched creeped everyone out.

"Pluse, were probely all going to the same place so atleast we will know someone when we get their." Noah said with a little smirk like he useually gives.

"Ya, and we can also make tons of new friends. I heard only 24 people got theis inventations, and all of us make 7 of those people." Cody siad. everyone noded in agrement.

"I just hope it isent one of those scames like their doing theis days." lesawna said with a little frown.

"Come on lesawna this is gana be AWESOME!" Tyler said will pumping his fists in the air.

"Ya lighten up lesawna this will probelly be a blast." Kat said.

"The boats that take us should be here tommaro so we should get our stuff ready then meet up tommaro by the pick up location." Noah said.

"Good plan Noah, well see yall tommaro." DJ said as he logged off.

Everyone els did the same, then they started to pack. Tommaro is going to be a blast for them, or so they think.  



	3. Chapter 3

So the next morning Kat hade alrady beten her alarm clock and hade already gotten up. She did not want to be late to go to the resort. Bri was in her room with her.

"Wow i cant belive you get to go to a resort!" Bri said with exsitment for her sister.

"I know! It's supposed to be on an island on lake Wawanakwa." Kat said while putting in her useual braid.

"Well you got to meet with Cody and the others in half an hour." Bri said in kinda a saden tone.

"Ya, so we better go down stairs so i can say good bye to the others." Kat said grabing her bags.

So the two went down stairs to were the rest of their siblings were.

"Hey sport." Jake said as Kat and Bri walked down the stairs.

"Hey Jake." Kat said as she walked over to her siblings.

Suddenly Kat got a text. SHe picked it up, it was from Izzy.

'Hey Kat! Were all ready! I will be pulling up in my car in a minute, IZZY LOVES DRIVING! Ok noahs being noah-it-all again telling me i shouldent text while driving so ill see you in a minute!' The text said. I must of hade a panicked look on my face casee my siblings noticed.

"Izzys driving isent she." Timmy and jimmy said at the same time. I noded in responce.

We heard Izzy outside, she kept honking. "Well, theirs my ride." Kat said grabing her bags. Her and her siblings walked outside to izzys van. sence cody was next door he was running out, and no one tool the front seat yet.

"Shotgun!" I said after putting my bags in izzys trunk. Then I hoped into the front seat.

"Darnet Kat!" cody said a bit upset.

"She called it dude." DJ said. "Theirs a seat next to me thow, trust me its safer back here." DJ said from the back of the van.

"Your probelly right." Cody said putting his bags with the others stuff. then hoping in the van next to DJ.

"Whos ready to go to a 5 star resort!" Izzy yelled. everyone shouted "YEAH!" as a responce.

Kat waved to her siblings, they waved back. Then they took off, but everone was screaming because izzy wasent the best driver... she was the worst.

"I should have sat in the back!" Kat yelled.


End file.
